Someone like you
by 19RedWeasley98
Summary: It's the first of September and you're the daughter of the famous Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and you've already made an enemy and even worse - it's predictable.
1. Train wrecks of train journeys

**A/N Hi guys, I'm Red. Of course, I dont own** ** _any_** **of this franchise... all the credits go to J.k Rowling. I hope you enjoy and carry on reading.**

I stepped onto the train, trying to see Albus through the haze of tears but without letting them fall. I couldn't believe it, all I had wanted for at least the last two years was to be heading off to my dream school with all of my best friends and cousins and now I wanted my mum and my dad. I sat down next to Al and Frank (Neville's I mean professor Longbottom's son). I've known them forever.

"I bet I'm in Gryffindor!" said Frank, pretending to wield the sword of Godric Gryffindor,

"Don't be an arse, Frank," replied Al, "I dunno I think that I'll be in Gryffindor, but you know what they say 'if you want to make merlin laugh, tell him your plans."

"To be honest I'd be overjoyed if I got Gryffindor but I think I'm more of a Ravenclaw." I stated, not attempting to hide my disappointment

"Come on Rose, you're the daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and you're just like aunt Hermione," said Al to reassure me, "anyway, at least we can be sure that were not going to be in Slytherin!"

"Let's not even go there" Frank chimed in.

The boys started a pointless argument on quidditch teams – _the Chudley cannons_ or _Puddlemere united_. They had had this conversation so many times it was unreal, and every time they came to the same conclusion, the _Puddlemere United's_ seeker was better but the _Chudley cannons'_ had better strategy. Personally I had always favoured the Holyhead harpies but if I ever told Al that he would be so embarrassed – it was aunt Ginny's ex-team. After about 20 minutes they were still harping on about it. Luckily, I packed mum's old book of _the Tales of the Beedle Bard_ ; _Hogwarts, a history_ and of course my favourite muggle book _Pride and Prejudice._

"You must be kidding me, Red!" James strolled in, "Reading before we've even gotten to Hogwarts. You're too nerdy for your own good."

"Firstly, don't call me Red," I grumbled – he knew how much it pissed me off -, "Secondly, I like reading and just because I'm fairly sure you can't, it doesn't mean that you can penalize me for furthering my education."

James started to laugh, "You'll do just fine at Hogwarts, I was just checking that my favourite cousin wasn't freaking out or anything." I shot him my death stare. No, I am not as crazy as you believe, I just dislike annoying people. Like my family. "And, FYI," He carried on "I can read. What use would the Marauder's Map be to me if I couldn't?"

Sadly, that shut me up.

The food trolley rolled past so I decided to leave my quidditch-obsessed mates and unbelievably irritating cousin to get some food.

I slid open the compartment door and I saw the boy dad pointed out to me as his school-boy nemesis' son- Scorpius Malfoy. He was tall, had platinum blonde hair and steely grey eyes that looked exactly the colour of an overcast sky under the bewitched ceiling of the great hall that I had seen pictures of in _Hogwarts, a history_.

"a pumpkin pasty and a chocolate frog please" we said in perfect unison.

The lady pushing the cart handed it to him first, he shook his head and nodded towards me, as I went to bring out my purse he had already given her 4 shiny sickles and 3 knuts. After the trolley had been wheeled away Scorpius was about to walk away until I stuttered

"Hi I'm Rose, Rose Weasley. Why did you do that? I mean pay for me."

"I thought it was obvious," he chuckled, "after all, great minds think alike."

"Thanks, I mean I wasn't expecting it, well considering-" maybe I had said too much.

"Considering what?" his cool smirk turned to a puzzled, kind of hurt look.

"Never mind, I just-" I had definitely said too much.

"Nou just assumed that I am like my father. Everything he did during the wizarding war disgusts me. Of course it does, he was a bloody death eater but it wasn't his fault, his dad was a monster, Lucius pressured my dad into joining and he ran at the end. I thought you of all people wold know not to judge someone after all you are daughter of two very famous wizards."

I found this speech like a weight on my shoulders- I hadn't even arrived at Hogwarts yet but I had already made an enemy. I plodded back to the compartment and watched Al and Frank play portable wizard chess. It was fascinating- Dad had always mocked Uncle Harry for how terrible he is at chess; I had just now realized that Al had inherited his father's pathetic board gaming abilities.

After a chatting and playing, it had since turned 5 o'clock and Malfoy had walked in, looked at Al and Frank - particularly avoiding Rose's eye contact -and said that we'd be arriving soon.

"Hey, you're that Malfoy kid aren't you? Why don't you join us?" Al suggested kindly.

"I've gotta get back to some people but, bye – _that Potter kid._ " He smirked, but kindly, and walked out.

Only 20 minutes later the big, scarlet engine pulled up outside of Hogwarts, the building was just as magical as mum had described.

"Rose, Al, Frank" a tall bulky man bellowed.

"Hagrid" we all replied in chorus.

"Yeh all look so big now! I 'aven't seen yeh since Harry's 35th" tears forming in his glistening eyes.

James strolled over, "What's up, Hagrid" the 2 of them then proceeded to do a special hand shake, however I didn't see how it was possible considering James's hands were half the size of Hagrid's.

"Right James you know where to go," he said to James, and then suddenly "FIRST YEARS FOLLOW ME".

He lead us to a river/lake that we crossed in little boats each holding an oil lamp, then we got our first glimpse of the school. It was even more fairy-tale like than M`um said.

We climbed up to the castle, everyone in their robes, just as apprehensive about the sorting as each other, but all equally too proud to show it.

Professor Longbottom lead all of the first years in to the great hall, as the shuffles grew louder, I was searching for Dom, Victoire, Louis, Fred, Roxie and Lucy.

Louis and Lucy were part of Ravenclaw, much to their parent's disappointment, but no-one _really_ minded, and the others were at the Gryffindor table, right at the front so the newest Gryffindor pupils could get their advice first.

I had kind of blanked out for a moment, I only realised when I felt Al nudge me as Frank walked nervously up onto the stage and perched on the stool. No sooner than the hat went on, it exclaimed "Gryffindor!"

Next was Malfoy, I tensed up, I had forgotten I had made an enemy. He was a hat stall.

"you seem to care for others, a Hufflepuff trait" "you are brave like a Gryffindor" The whole hall gasped as Malfoy's eyes widened, _what would his father say?_

"However," the hat continued, "you are smart," it stopped, the whole hall went silent,

"Ravenclaw!"

Malfoy looked shocked, but happy, very happy. So did the whole Ravenclaw table.

After a while it was Al's turn – he was in Gryffindor. And then it was me, I too was a near hat stall – it kept going on about Wit and Ravenclaw but everyone could tell I wanted to be a Gryffindor. I had almost lost hope in the third minute but then out of nowhere, the hat bellowed "Gryffindor!"

I felt as if I could breathe freely again.

As I was one of the last to be called, the feast commenced only minutes later. It was great, I had a pork chop and buffalo wings, and washed down with the freshest pumpkin juice I had ever had.

I met a first year girl called Florence, (Flossie) she seemed almost exactly like me but more creative. She was also very smart, and she loved the muggle author Shakespeare, her favourite play was hamlet, and she apparently won an award for doing his (Hamlet's) monologue in a competition.

I also met another girl in my year called Ruby – she was very bubbly and crazy, very different to myself but she seemed really kind.

Flossie said her mum was muggle-born Gryffindor and her father was in my parents' year in Ravenclaw.

Ruby said she her parents were both in Hufflepuff, so she didn't know what their reactions would be.

After Headmistress McGonagall finished her announcements, the prefects lead us up to the common room, this week the password was pestinomus.

All of my stuff was laid out, I got my pyjamas on and started to write to Mum and Dad.

The letter went like this

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _I'm in Gryffindor! I was a hat stall though, I was certain at a moment that I was going to be in Ravenclaw like Louis and Lucy, oh and Malfoy! You know for a second there the hat was about to put Scorpius in Gryffindor, you can imagine my shock._

 _I have met 2 girls called Flossie and Ruby, they seem really nice. Flossie said her dad was in your year, in Ravenclaw – her last name is Boot- ring any bells?_

 _Hogwarts is just as beautiful as you have said, I couldn't believe the levitating candles – will we learn to do this?_

 _Tomorrow I have charms, DADA, transfiguration and potions, does that sound any good to you?_

 _I love you, and Huges so SO much! I miss you too,_

 _Please write me back soon_

 _Lots of love,_

 _Rosie xxxx_

I took Owldini (my owl named after a muggle magician), opened the window and asked her to take the letter home. As soon as she left, I felt a wave of fatigue hit me. I clambered into bed and as my head hit my pillow, I was fast asleep.

 **A/N Please carry on reading and review! This is my first fic so don't be too harsh. That being said, I always appreciate constructive criticism.**

 **-Red Xx**


	2. First days and first second impressions

**A/N (Scorpius's PoV)**

I woke up, still shocked by the sorting – how could not I be in Slytherin? Not a Malfoy in history hasn't been in Slytherin. To be honest I think I was glad not to be exactly like my father. Of course I love him but he was slightly, well, evil… It was 5:30 am, I had at least another 2 hours until Breakfast started so decided to write a letter to my parents. The letter read:

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _Hogwarts is amazing!_

 _But you'll never believe what house I'm in… Ravenclaw. Please say you're not mad, I know Lucius will be mad but he won't talk to us so what does it matter? But it was about to put me in Gryffindor!_

 _I think I'm going to like it here, I've already met Albus Potter, he seems really nice, and funny too but his cousin, Rose seems like a new academic rival. I can't wait for the first test!_

 _Today I have DADA, Transfiguration, Charms and Potions, sound good?_

 _I love you so much,_

 _See you soon,_

 _Scorpius_

I tied the letter to Ares' leg, his golden brown feathers were slightly ruffled as he had recently been out hunting, I opened the window and felt a rush of cold autumn air go through me. Ares suddenly leapt off of my arm and soared through the light morning mist. I stood there and stared at the grounds for a moment, I couldn't believe that I was at school, I couldn't imagine how long I had been wanting to go to Hogwarts.

I climbed back into bed – the clock read 6:02 am – I knew I had another hour until I had to get up but there was no chance of me getting back to sleep so I started to read _Hogwarts, a history_.

 _Beep, beep, beep…_

There went my alarm. I got up, showered and got into my robes. I felt so smart and happy.

A couple of mates and I went down to the great hall from the tower for breakfast; the spread was just as varied as it was after the sorting. Most of the first years were still full from the night before (like myself) so only helped themselves to cereal and fruit but the years above had seemed to have learned how to steady themselves because they were having the works: bacon; eggs; sausages; toast, you name it!

At 8 o'clock exactly did an assembly of owls fly through the open windows into the hall, Ares wasn't there but home was far away so I don't think he could've flown home and back in 2 hours. Despite the lack of _my_ owl, mum and dad's owl Deimos (Dad's really obsessed with the Malfoy star name tradition _)_ flew towards me and perched on my goblet. If Ares tried that he'd end up in the pumpkin juice. But back to the owl, Deimos was carrying some Fizzing Whizbees and an envelope – the note said:

 _Dear sweetheart,_

 _I hope you are enjoying Hogwarts, it's really magical isn't it? I just wanted to remind you that blood status doesn't matter. I know you have never thought that and you never will. Just don't make your fathers mistakes. I love you so much, and I will see you at Christmas._

 _Xxx Mum (write soon)_

The handwriting changed.

 _Hi Scor,_

 _I know you won't make my mistakes but just trust me, the only things that matter is happiness and acceptance and thinking you are superior doesn't lead to any of those things. See you at Christmas,_

 _Dad xx_

I smiled and finished off my breakfast with my new mates.

Our first lesson was charms with professor Flitwick, Dad had said Flitwick was there when he was at school, I believe him but Flitwick really wasn't looking that old. Unfortunately, headmistress McGonagall wanted to _promote inter-house unity_ so we had a seating plan and, of course, I was next to Rose Weasley.

"Hi!" she said excitedly (guess she was just as happy about being in Hogwarts as I was), and then she saw it was me. Rose attempted a smile, but it was pathetic.

"Don't use that fake smile with me Weasley!" I said jokingly.

"Hmmph" she said turning her head, "Anyway, I bet you think that you're _so_ smart."

"Well," I responded, "I wouldn't say _so_ smart, just abnormally clever."

Weasley rolled her eyes and smirked, "I suppose you don't know me yet, but I am probably the most competitive person you will ever meet." She said, "You may be smart, but I _will_ be smarter."

"Merlin, Weasley."

She grinned.

The rest of lesson was filled by competition between Weasley and me, it was fun I'm not going to lie. But that doesn't cancel out the fact that she's insufferable and I may or may not have used the wrong pronunciation on the levitating charm, and as she said, "It's levi-oh-sa, not levio-sar.".

The rest of the day was pretty similar, I met a friendly Slytherin 1st year called Jack. He was my partner in my last lesson – potions. Slughorn showed us some rudimentary concoctions, but considering Dad used to be a potioneer at St Mungo's I already knew all this stuff.

The dinner was really good, not to mention the treacle tart for pudding, although I paced myself this time in the hopes that I'd get to try the bacon at breakfast.

We went up to the Ravenclaw common room and had a tournament of wizard chess, I came third. I have to say, Cameron (a fellow first year) was surprisingly good at it, considering he wasn't very academic. And the winner was the captain of the Quidditch team, a 5th year called Isla Miller.

We were all pretty tired so we headed off to bed, I got into my PJ's and I read myself to sleep.

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed chapter two... Reviews are always welcome!**

 **-Red Xx**


	3. Life as a first year

**A/N This chapter is kind of 2 chapters but put into one. It starts off with a summary of Rose's first year but then goes to the summer following. (rose's PoV)**

My first Year

The rest of first year was all quite calm, not like mum and dad's and uncle Harry's at least. I spent most of it:

Getting lost

Avoiding James' and Fred's pranks

Yet continuing to root for him, Roxie and Fred at the try-outs

Cheering for them when James made seeker, Roxie made chaser and Fred continued his father's legacy by making beater

Cheering James up when he missed the snitch (but they still won)

Reading

Doing homework

Being sat next to Malfoy in nearly every class

Being insulted by him

Trying to ignore him

Not succeeding at it

But still getting a higher score in every lesson

Gloating

Being told I was an arse by Al

Winning the house cup

Going to parties celebrating winning the Quidditch cup as well

Missing home

But loving Hogwarts

* * *

The Summer

It was Harry's birthday, and we were all getting the party set up. I got really bored around one so I started reading _A history of Magic_ – for light reading.

As the clock turned five the fire places became increasingly busy, and loads of ministry workers began apparating on the front lawn.

First of all, I would like to point out that me and all of the kids hung out in the garden, so not to be asked about Hogwarts for the millionth time.

Along with Al and the others I was testing out some of the new WWW products (mum wouldn't let Uncle George give us the possibly harmful ones, Uncle George rolled his eyes).

There were hair growing toffees which grew your hair 20cm per toffee. Teddy laughed, rolled his currently blue eyes, and made his hair grow to the floor. He is a metamorphmagus. It is so cool!

The next treat was levitating sherbet lemon, luckily we could only go so far above the ground.

Teddy coughed – it sounded fake – but I handed him some water, he declined and said he was going to talk to "the golden trio".

About five minutes later, Victoire, Dom and Molly went to get more food.

James then continued to discuss quidditch strategies with Fred and Roxie. The conversation then turned to famous teams and _their_ strategies. Al and I were getting so bored! We're not quite as mad about quidditch as dad, Harry and the others.

Suddenly a thought popped into my head, dad probably had a copy of _Quidditch Teams-Everything you need to know._

"Al and I will go get a useful book," I said, kind of relieved that I got to leave.

As we walked away Al whispered in my ear "thank you!".

We talked for a while to Uncle George about his new Hogsmeade shop, apparently it will be re-opened in our 3rd year. I couldn't wait!

I quickly realized that the others were probably waiting, so I let Al talk to Uncle George a bit longer.

As I headed to Dad's old room I was wondering when we'd get our booklists, I loved Diagon alley. I tried to remember what books the teachers recommended but said weren't compulsory.

As I got to the top of the stairs, I heard a thump. I thought Teddy's owl had gotten loose again so I hurried to the room. I pulled open the door expecting to see a frustrated owl. I did not see an owl, I saw my cousin, Victoire, doing a lot more than snogging on the bed with Teddy. A lot more than snogging!

Teddy threw a pillow at me, whilst Victoire squealed "GET OUT!". I quickly rushed to the bathroom and splashed water on my eyes, trying to wash out the image from my mind. I kind of stumbled down the stairs, dazed. I mean, I knew they were together, but not _that_ together. I just walked outside, trying to forget about the whole situation.

I got down stairs and I must have looked shocked because Al noticed and asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing" I replied, still dazed.

"Come on, you look like you've seen a ghost! That's a muggle expression you know. But seriously, what's wrong?"

"I would've rather seen a ghost," I muttered.

"Wait, where's the book?" Al suddenly realised.

"Erm, promise you won't tell anyone." Was I doing the right thing?

"I promise"

"Well, you know how that's Teddy's room when he stays at the burrow, I saw him and Victoire," I grimaced "doing a lot more than snogging in there. On the bed."

"Seriously?!"

"They didn't even use the muffliato charm!" I said, trying to whisper but too disgusted to even try it.

Uncle harry walked over, "Happy Birthday!" I exclaimed, attempting to suppress the memory from earlier.

"You looking forward to next year?"

"Yes!" I sighed, "I mean I'll miss my family but summer at the burrow is full on."

He nodded, agreeing.

Al quickly made an excuse to leave, and I followed back out to the garden.

Teddy and Victoire came down 1 after another, looking slightly dishevelled. When they got back out to the garden they avoided eye contact with me and each other completely.

Teddy carried on doing things with his appearance to make us laugh, but his hair colour wouldn't get as bright as usual.

I had been reading about the metamorphmagus, and sometimes their powers don't work when they are upset or under pressure. Mum said that when Tonks (Teddy's mum) was in love with Remus (Teddy's dad) but he was gone she couldn't transform at all.

As the clock struck 1 o'clock AM the only people who were left were Uncle Harry, Auntie Ginny, Mum, Dad, Teddy and us kids.

Granny insisted that we all stayed the night because it was "Too late to floo"

Mum and Dad didn't believe her but they were too pissed to bother to go home.

Later that night, after Lily had fallen asleep I quickly wrote Teddy a note and slid it under his door, it said

 _Hi Teddy,_

 _I know it's late but I just wanted to say sorry for walking in on you and Victoire (next time use the muffliato charm!). Also I won't tell Mum or Dad or even Huges._

 _Xxx Rosie_

The next morning, I woke up really early to hear a tapping at the window. It was teddy's owl carrying a small note, to be honest I didn't know why he had to wake me up, but at least I knew he had read it, it said

 _Thanks Rosie, I knew you wouldn't and thanks for the tip! Teddy x_

I couldn't get back to sleep after that so I just read.

 **A/N I hope you liked the chapter - Reviews welcomed!**


	4. 4th Year

**A/N Short Chapter! Sorry! I promise the next one will be longer! Rose's PoV**

To be honest I had expected 4th year to feel a lot different, however I didn't really feel that different despite being over halfway through my Hogwarts relationship. However, I felt more included since joining the quidditch team as keeper – I took over from Dom (she got scouted by the Tutshill tornadoes at the end of her 7th year!).

The first match was against Hufflepuff, it was the last week of October so it was just starting to get colder but when I told mum I had become keeper she gave me an insulating charm, which had come in use – not only in quidditch.

As madam hooch blew the starting whistle and in a fraction of a second Roxie had grabbed the quaffle and was zooming towards the Hufflepuff rings, I could hear the crowd cheering – and the Hufflepuff's booing!

She scored!

20 nil to Gryffindor!

Suddenly I saw the Hufflepuff chaser zooming towards me, I was excited but scared. He curved about 9 meters away from the hoops and lobbed the quaffle at the lowest hoop. I realised straight away what he was going to do, I shot to the hoop and caught the ball, I was so relieved!

As the ball was taken to the other side of the pitch, I looked to the spectators and I saw Flossie cheer and then return to her book, trying to ignore Ruby shouting at the top of her lungs.

Only a couple of rows above I saw Malfoy wearing a Gryffindor scarf and also cheering. Al and him had become friends so he was there for him but we made eye contact and he winked. I smiled back and continued to concentrate on the game.

I saved 4 more goals but let 1 in. there would've been more attempts but James was really on his toes, he caught the snitch only 45 minutes into the game. I was kind of tired but I knew I would have to work up my stamina.

There was a party afterwards in the common room, James was standing on the table with Alice Longbottom either grinding up against each other or eating each other's faces (vigorous snogging). It was disgusting.

Since It had turned 8 so I technically wasn't allowed outside of the Gryffindor but I sneaked into James' dorm and took the Marauder's' map and then carried on into Al's but then I realised that I wouldn't need the cloak if I could see who was coming.

I silently crept away from the party with my book. I reached the room of requirement and opened my book.

I heard footsteps and consulted the map, professor Flitwick was coming my way. Meanwhile the room of requirement's door still wasn't opening so I ducked into the broom cupboard that was closest.

"Lumos" I whispered.

I gasped. They gasped.

I should explain.

James and Alice weren't the only ones who were "in love". Ruby and Cameron – Malfoy's mate – were making out, well until I came in.

I cringed and then explained why I was in here.

When we decided the path was clear, Cam headed back to the Ravenclaw tower and ruby and I headed back to our common room.

She started to discuss the yule ball. Dresses. Shoes. Hair. And dates.

"What are you gonna wear, Rosie" she asked

"I dunno, I'll see when it comes"

I got back, had a shower, got into bed and started to draw. I didn't know why, I hate drawing, but I had an image of what I wanted to wear to the dance and I didn't want to forget it.

 **A/N (Yule ball - just a Christmas one, no tri-wizard tournament) Keep reading - review if you like. Red Xx**


	5. Yule ball

**A/N Sorry that took a while! I just started back at school - cue crying. Chapter starts in Rose's PoV, switches to Scor's halfway through.**

Christmas was growing closer and Ruby was getting very excited. Myself, meh. Ruby was going with Cam, James with Alice, Flossie with Al and me with… no-one.

To be honest I didn't really like any boy, I just wanted to go. Of course I was too shy to ask anyone.

It was kind of perfect that I had transfiguration, surprisingly, because I sat next to Malfoy.

I know what you are thinking, but it wasn't like we were going to fall in love and die by each other's sides.

This lesson we were focusing on the basics and how to perfect them, you know matches into needles, animals into goblets, conjuring and vanishing.

It was beyond easy for both Malfoy and I so we attempted turning a teapot into a tortoise. It was understandably quite hard, considering it was an OWL level spell but I did get quite close – the tortoise moved and made noises but its shell still had a flowery pattern. Malfoy, however, had gotten the shell the right colour but it was camouflaged like an army uniform – I had seen pictures.

I thought that was a little weird considering the teapot had the same design as mine, and I don't think I was the only who was confused. Malfoy and I reversed the spells, and started to talk.

I find him insufferable but he could always come up with interesting topics of conversation.

"I heard Cam is going to the yule ball with Ruby," he said, trying to make small talk,

"yeah," I grimaced "I walked in on them making out in the broom cupboard near the room of requirement" I replied.

I sighed, I still didn't have a date

"You're going with Andrea Travers?" (she was a very hot Ravenclaw in my year).

He paused

"I mean, she's your girlfriend"

He shook his head, "Well, she got clingy, then I distanced myself and then she hooked up with a fifth year, so I broke it off" he sighed "I am kinda glad but I still need a date to the b- "

"Go with me." I interrupted, impulsively. "As friends I mean!"

Malfoy looked confused and then smiled, "Sure, I'll go with you. As friends I mean".

"you do realise that we will have to be civil to each other,"

"Yes I do, do you realise that you will have to call me Scorpius, not Malfoy?"

"yes, and you will have to Rose or Rosie, not Weasley."

We shook hands to confirm the deal. I was happy. I didn't have to make myself look very pretty for the ball which was my biggest worry. I mean I was cute but I wasn't hot.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to me,

"Malf… Scorpius," I whispered while Professor Browne was talking about wand movement.

 _Write me, she won't get pissed if she can't hear us –_ he wrote

 _Ok, I was just thinking about what people will think when they see us at the ball, -_ I replied

 _Don't worry, we'll tell them the situation and if they don't believe us, well they can go F*$k themselves._

I smiled, that comforted me.

* * *

Christmas lunch had finished, so Ruby and Flossie were getting ready, and so was I.

Ruby wore a sea-green tight knee length dress, her hair was really curly and bouncy, even more so than usual.

Flossie wore a white dress with violet flower patterns on it that moved, it was off the shoulder and slightly longer at the back than at the front. Her normally tied back hair was out and straightened. She was really beautiful.

My dress was periwinkle blue and flowing. I had also used the Sleak-eazy hair tonic from WWW. All of the frizz in my hair had gone and all that was left were light waves. Since I am terrible at doing make up I went to find Ruby in the bathrooms.

"Oh my god, Ruby you look amazing!" I exclaimed.

"I look amazing?" she questioned, "you look amazing! You look so different; do you want me to do your eyeliner?"

"Ooh, yes please!"

Just as I finished that sentence, Flossie walked out from a changing room.

"ROSIE!" she practically screamed.

I guess I looked very different because when Lily walked in her eyes widened and she ran and hugged me. Lily then left to go see Al and James and send the pictures to Aunt Ginny.

"So, Rosie, who _are_ you going with?" Flossie asked, I still hadn't told them for fear of being judged. I went red.

"Erm… you'll see." I smirked.

"Oh but Rosie…" Ruby moaned

"Oh but Ruby…" I mimicked in an equally annoying voice, "Any way, are you going to do my eyeliner or what?"

"okay, you look really pretty you know,"

I smiled, I love my friends.

It was five minutes to seven and I was supposed to meet Malfoy Scorpius at the grand entrance at seven, so I was about to leave when Ruby came up to me and decided she'd walk with me to meet Cam. I knew she'd see me with Scorpius at the ball, but I still didn't really want anyone to know.

Better sooner than later I thought.

I saw Cam and Scorpius standing together, just talking. Cam suddenly stopped talking, his eyes were fixed on Ruby, it was true she did look stunning. (I must point out that I went to toilet, so I am just repeating what Ruby told me).

"Wow, you look amazing," stammered Cam.

Ruby went red and replied "Thanks.". she kissed his cheek and went into the Great hall, which had been magically transformed into a winter wonderland.

As Cam was being dragged off, he said something to Scorpius that Ruby found a little bit curious, he said

"don't worry mate your 'mystery date' will turn up soon"

Cam snapped his fingers in front of Malfoy's eyes, but he didn't avert his gaze.

That's when Ruby realized that he was looking at me, I personally didn't believe it.

 _Malfoy's POV_

It was Weasley but she looked really, really good. She was walking down the steps, when she almost tripped but I got there and stopped her.

"I could've done that myself you know," she said, smiling.

"*tut tut tut* Civilized, remember?" I replied.

"Sorry," she sighed, "I meant, thank you Scorpius, whatever would I have done without you here to save me? Because the only thing a woman would need would be a man to father her children."

"Now now, that's enough sarcasm for one night!" I exclaimed, jokingly.

I held my arm out, signalling for her to take it and let me lead her in, surprisingly she took it.

We walked into the great hall together; it was amazing. There were dozens of ice sculptures, and there were spheres of ice sitting on the tables, illuminating the surrounding area. The wall lamps had icicles hung it, they were glistening under the candles.

"It is truly amazing" she said, smiling.

"I know." Both of our eyes were both fixed on the 15 foot Christmas tree that was covered head to toe in non-melting snow.

"I guess we should go find Cam and Ruby and co." I carried on.

She sighed, "I guess".

I bet she was still worried about people would think. I was a bit worried too, but I knew it was going to happen sometime.

"OH MY GOD!" Ruby squealed/shouted. Rosie went so red, it was hilarious!

"You didn't tell me you were going with Malfoy!"

"well I knew you would react like this…" she replied.

" _you_ cleaned up well," Ruby said, gesturing at me.

"You look remarkably like your dad, especially your hair." Cam added. I never really liked being compared to my dad, I mean I love him, but especially since I'm at Hogwarts, I don't like being reminded of his old self.

Growing a bit fed up of the conversation, I jumped up and asked Rosie to dance.

"Why not?" she replied.

We walked up to the dance floor, arms linked. The song that was on was quite slow so I opted for a waltz.

It was weird, her hands were resting on my shoulders and when I moved my hand down to her waist, she raised her eyebrow so I was about to move them back but she told me to keep them there.

You know when you get butterflies in your stomach, that was the second time that had happened that night. The first was when I saw Rosie walking down the steps. I was sure it meant nothing, especially at that moment in time.

When the song had finished and a faster one had started I had made my way to leave the dance floor, Rosie grabbed my hand and pulled me back in.

"you can't leave before the lady says she's tired, etiquette rule number 1" she smirked.

We danced a bit longer, until _she_ got tired. I, personally, was getting tired about 2 songs ago but of course I had to abide by Queen Rose's rules.

As we walked back to the table, Al smirked at me and whispered something to Rosie that made her laugh, I don't know what it was. It's kind of bugging me.

The food was amazing, there were cakes and finger sandwiches and tarts and mince pies. It all looked so good, if only I didn't eat so much at the Christmas feast.

When I picked up a mince pie Rosie took it out of my hand. And started to eat it.

"You know in Muggle England it is technically illegal to eat a mince pie on Christmas Day. It all leads back to the commonwealth period and Oliver Cro-"

I covered her mouth and took the mince pie out of her hand and thus returning it to its rightful owner. It was a good mince pie too.

"Hey! I was eating that!"

"and so was I"

We laughed.

The clock just turned quarter to twelve, and the ball always finished at twelve exactly. The band seemed to be getting tired so they were only playing really slow songs. It was actually kind of perfect if you were full of cakes and 'illegally' eaten mince pies, because I didn't quite want the night to be over just yet so

"can I have this dance?" Rosie asked.

"why not?" I smirked.

She grabbed my hand and walked on to the dance floor, it was just like before, her hands on my shoulders, my hands on her waist, except we were both a bit tired by then, so she was kind of leaning on me. I can't say I hated it.

We just danced silently until the band stopped playing, I thought, in that moment, that this had been one of the best days I've had since joining Hogwarts so, um, I leant in to kiss her, and for a second she kissed me back.

In those few moments, I was so happy; then she pulled away.

"u-um" Rosie stuttered.

"I, er, I, s-s-sorry" I was panicking.

"I'm just gonna, well, the ball's practically over now, so, I'm gonna go."

She quickly grabbed her cardigan and hurried out of the great hall. Ruby, Flossie and Al followed her. Cam was about to come up to me, when I made eye contact with him and walked away.

I was breathing really hard and fast, I felt light-headed so I slumped down in a corner.

I thought I was crazy, I mean, I did kiss Weasley. I couldn't tell you why, but I was crying. Not bawling, or sobbing, but sad crying.

I didn't fancy Weasley, not even a little bit, so it wasn't really the fact that she pulled away. It was more that I knew we wouldn't go back to being friends, not soon anyway.

I trudged back to the tower, just looking at my feet, it felt like years since I saw Weasley walk down those steps, and it felt like days since I started walking back to the common room.

"What breaks when you say its name?" the portrait slurred.

"Merlin, you couldn't have come up with something more challenging, anyone could come in!"

"Don't think that the teachers were the only ones who drink firewhiskey at Christmas! And I don't see you coming up with any answers!"

I rolled my eyes and said clearly "silence.".

As I stepped through the portrait hole, Cam came up to me and started to talk. I didn't catch a word of it, eventually I came out and shouted, "Stop! It won't be ok! She hates me!"

Cam just backed away, I didn't get angry very often. I stomped up to the dorms. Despite being almost half-past 12, no-one was in the room.

I just got my pyjamas on and started to read. It was the only way to stop the tears from falling.

 **A/N As always, thanks for reading. Please review!**

 **-Red xx**


	6. The Aftermath

**A/N Hey sorry for the slow update. I hope you like the chapter,**

 **\- XxRed**

When he kissed me, there was a second where I deepened it and kissed back, but I realized that I needed to salvage the friendship.

After I pulled away, we stared at each other for a moment, it could've gone one of 2 ways: we returned to the kiss or we stop and run away from the situation.

When I pulled away, I realised that it was that same boy I met on the Hogwarts express, that I made an assumption about and how I was so, _so_ wrong. It made me sad. I loved him so much, as a friend, but it hurt to just run away.

The thing that really hit me hard, is when Scorpius said "sorry". I didn't want him to be sorry. I wanted him to tell me what he really thought of me, I wanted to know whether he meant the kiss or if he just saw me as one of his _many_ slags.

Al, Flossie and Ruby all came running after to me, it was nice to see they cared about me but I really didn't feel like talking about it.

"Rosie," Flossie said, in her comforting tone, "It's going to be ok…"

Al walked up to me, and at that point, I just started crying, not bawling or sobbing, just sad crying.

When we got to the common room, I couldn't bear to be in the common room, explaining to the others why my eyes were red.

Flossie, Ruby and I went into the empty 4th year girls' dorms and talked.

I buried my head in my pillow,

"Rosie, what happened?" Ruby said in her most concerned voice, I guess she didn't see the whole thing, "You seemed so happy until the last 5 minutes and then you ran out of the great hall in a panic."

I had stopped crying by then, I just kind of felt embarrassed and dazed.

"Well," I sniffed, "he kissed me, and I kissed back, but then I pulled away because I thought it would ruin our friendship. And then he said, sorry."

"Oh Rosie!" Flossie exclaimed theatrically (as always) but sympathetically.

I was starting to tear up again, "Why did he say sorry? Does he like me or not? What do I do from here?"

The conversation went on a while, probably for about an hour. It eventually came to this.

"Rosie, I don't know, but you need to pick yourself up. I say this in the nicest way but he was annoying AF and a bit of a know-it-all. I love you so much and I'm sure things will get back to normal soon."

Somehow this was comforting.

As it got to 2, we got into bed and Ruby and Flossie fell asleep almost instantaneously. I found it difficult, I just had too much on my mind.

"Lumos" I whispered.

I got out my book and started to revise the transfiguration, I took Owldini and she shed a feather. I practiced turning the feather different colours.

I still wasn't tired so I went over the basics of charms. It was pretty good that I got to practice the muffliato charm because Owldini was really missing her feather and she wouldn't shut up!

It was a quarter to 4 when I got to sleep. I was exhausted.

* * *

December 26th was quiet. I got up at 7, got dressed and went to breakfast. I kept looking, but Malfoy wasn't there.

I got a letter from mum and dad, that always makes me happy. The letter read:

 _Dear Rosie,_

 _Merry Christmas! I hope the ball was good, better than your dad's at least! I'm sorry we only got you some sweets and books but your present will be at home when you come at Easter._

 _As this was your first Christmas at Hogwarts, I have to ask, did you like the food?_

 _It's really good isn't it?!_

 _I remember when your dad and I came back after The battle and the food was twice as good as usual, I hope it has kept up to that standard._

 _Your dad is with Uncle harry at the moment, their testing out new brooms on the rent-a-pitch. I just hope Harry keeps all his bones (another story for another time)._

 _I love you so much, I miss you too._

 _xxxMum_

 _(PS give Hugo the other letter please)_

By the way, there were two letters.

Hugo came up to me,

"Here's a letter from Mum." I attempted a smile as I handed it to him.

"Thanks," he replied, "Rosie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, well, I only got 3 hours of sleep, so…"

"Wow, the ball must have been good then!"

"Yeah," it was good, very good, until, you know.

"listen Huges, I gotta go, I am exhausted! But how about we play a game in the common room tonight?" I carried on.

"sure, love you."

"I love you too!" I kissed him on the head and walked out.

Just as I got to the door, I checked the Ravenclaw table just one more time. No luck.

I was barely able to hold myself upright, I was _that_ tired. My eyelids were so heavy that I didn't see who was walking towards me, or who bumped into me. I bet you can guess who it was.

"u-u-uh" Scorpius stammered.

"hi." I replied, trying to cut out the tension.

"hi," he sighed, "I am really sorry about last night."

"why?" I asked, "do you like me or not?"

"I'm sorry because you obviously didn't want me to kiss you."

I went red, maybe a little part of me did want him to kiss me, but I was half-drunk on butter beer.

He carried on "And, I don't, don't think I like you. Uh… can we go back to being friends?"

I had to stop and think for a second, then I finally came to my conclusion.

"I don't think that we can, not yet at least. I need to sort out some things and I think you need to as well. I am really sorry, but I just need time."

He nodded solemnly, and I walked away. Not looking back.

 **A/N Did you like it? If so please review and follow! I'll post soon, I promise...**

 **-Xx Red**


End file.
